


Return The Favor

by theangstyace



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, Weddings, mikleo and sorey meet in college, mikleo is a salty bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangstyace/pseuds/theangstyace
Summary: A half-awake agreement is made and Mikleo finds himself accompanying Sorey to a friend's wedding.In exchange? Free coffee for the next month





	1. Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, guys. So I decided to write this on a whim and I'm actually going to stick with it (at least I hope)
> 
> Basically, I took all my favorite aus, smashed them together and called it good. In this, Mikleo and Sorey met in college, so that is a fun element. 
> 
> I took the title from the song "Return the Favor" by All Time Low.
> 
> (Highly recommended you listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjZby9L-Wb8)

Late afternoon sunlight filtered through the blinds as the hum of the air conditioner steadily got louder. Mikleo sighed, looking down at his paper, then back to his half empty can of Red Bull. His mind worked trying to figure out how long finishing the paper would take so he could finally sleep. On the other hand, however, he wanted to put off the paper until its 11:59 due date that night. No matter how appealing the second idea was, he wasn't Zaveid. Mikleo rested his cheek against the desk and closed his eyes. Sleep sounded excellent. He felt his mind slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. The paper could wait.

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud _crack_ as it hit the wall next to it. Sorey’s heavy footsteps thundered over to Mikleo’s desk. Mikleo groaned and lifted his head.

“What?” He asked impatiently. Sorey let out a nervous laugh under his harsh stare. “And no, I'm not driving you anywhere,” Mikleo added.

“That was _one time,_ ” Sorey whined, but continued gingerly. “Anyways, I need your help on something.” Mikleo sighed, resting his cheek back on the desk. _Didn’t he have anyone else to ask?_  

“The assignment for Hartsey’s class is chapter eight and write a short summary on it,” he replied monotonously. “Now go away.”

“I already did that one, I need help on something else!” Mikleo blinked, mind slow to process the comment. Sorey vibrated with anxious energy, his green eyes sparkling hopefully. This of course was in no way cute, Mikleo reasoned, he was just _that_ tired.

He sat up, grabbing the Red Bull and taking a sip. “Go on.”

“So, I might've told a friend of mine I'd bring a date to her wedding but I'm still kinda single and the wedding is in two days,” Sorey rambled, wringing his hands.

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“You're the first person I thought of to take.” Mikleo blinked, feeling his ears grow warm. His sleep deprived mind wasn’t going to be of any help in decision making, Mikleo was quite sure of that. Sorey’s puppy dog eyes really didn’t help much. He scrutinized the Red Bull can.

“And what do I get out of this, exactly?” He asked, looking up to Sorey. Said person stiffened and Mikleo laughed internally. It was an odd fascination of his, but he loved to make people squirm, especially his annoying roommate standing in front of him. It always left Mikleo dumbfounded how Sorey could stay so cheerful, especially after pulling an all-nighter--More often than not it left him wondering if he was on _something._

_Okay, brain, enough conspiracy theories for you today._

“Um…” Sorey let out shakily, rubbing the back of his neck. “What do you want me to do?” Mikleo licked his lips teasingly, watching as Sorey looked away in embarrassment. _I could think of several things,_ he mused. He stayed silent for a moment longer as Sorey’s face flushed a deep crimson.  

“How about you bring me coffee for the next month or two,” Mikleo drawled. Sorey let out a small sigh of relief, bringing his eyes back to meet Mikleo’s. He was still blushing profusely. Mikleo’s sleep deprived mind quickly went to work coming up with scenarios; all of which were painfully vivid. He didn’t know if he wanted to vomit or smile.

Sorey stuck his hand out and smiled. “It’s a deal then.”

Mikleo took his hand and gave it a weak shake. “I guess so.” Mikleo brought his other hand up and rubbed his eyes. He let go of Sorey’s hand and used it to push himself up from his desk. He wobbled slightly, but managed to stay upright with only minimal world tilting.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to sleep.”

* * *

 

 A very loud, strangled snore brought Sorey out of his thoughts, causing him to jump. He glanced over to Mikleo, who was currently lying face down into his mattress. One part of Sorey wanted to at least roll him over so he could breathe better, but out of respect for Mikleo’s space (and out of fear of waking him) he stayed on his bed. His thoughts swirled as he went from being elated that he wouldn’t have to go to the wedding alone and then to a strong sense of foreboding because he was bringing _Mikleo_ of all people; the biggest wildcard out of the entire deck. Hell, he was practically a myth on campus simply because he managed to run on sheer spite alone.

Sorey couldn’t help himself, but the simple glance to his roommate turned into a longing stare. Mikleo’s turquoise hair shimmered in the soft afternoon glow, bits of copper glittering where his roots were starting to grow back. Dainty locks of hair stood up at odd angles, ruffling as the flow from the air conditioner wafted over it. It was hard to imagine that the same innocent looking hair belonged to a not-so-innocent looking person. Sorey could almost picture the dark, heavy circles that rested under Mikleo’s amethyst eyes. It probably wasn’t a good idea to worry about someone he probably wouldn’t even talk to after college, but he couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible for the guy.

In his hands, his phone suddenly rang loudly. Instantly Sorey began to regret setting the high-pitched noise as a ringtone at all. He scrambled to answer the call, silently praying that Mikleo hadn’t been disturbed.

“Hey Sheps,” Zaveid’s voice lazily floated through the speaker. Sorey furrowed his brows in frustration, then sighed.

“Hi Zaveid,” He said softly, glancing at Mikleo, who was still snoozing loudly.  

“What are you so quiet for?” Zaveid asked loudly, causing Sorey to wince.

“My roommate is sleeping,” Sorey replied, pursing his lips.

“Eh, fuck em,” He drawled, tone dismissive.

Sorey choked, letting out a strangled, “How about no.” Zaveid chuckled heartily on the other end.

“Anyways,” Zaveid said. Sorey could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “You find a date to take to Rose’s wedding?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I’m nosy.” Zaveid laughed again. Sorey felt his palms begin to sweat. “I kid, I kid. Actually, Lailah wants to know; and if I’m being honest I’m a bit curious myself.”  Sorey felt a sense of doom tug at his gut. He was left with two choices here, leave it to be a surprise and be pestered about it for the next day and a half or to tell Zaveid right then and there. Any way he looked at it, Lailah would find out who it was on her own time.

“I asked Mikleo,” Sorey replied after a long pause. On the other line, Zaveid made a loud choking noise and there was a large thud. A wheeze of quiet laughter came from somewhere else in the room. There was a rattle of plastic on hardwood flooring as Zaveid (presumably) floundered for his phone. There was a strangely sudden calm that washed over the other end. Sorey pulled his phone away from his ear to check if Zaveid had accidentally hung up in the struggle.

“ _Why_?” Zaveid choked. “That’s almost as bad as asking Edna. _Do you have a death wish_?”

The same quiet voice from earlier said, “And I wouldn’t even kill him for it, unlike _you._ ”

Sorey scratched his chin, ignoring the bickering coming from Zaveid and his roommate. He knew he was risking a lot (probably genitalia if he wasn’t careful), but it wasn’t like he had many options available. Sorey would’ve asked Alisha if she wasn’t going with Sergei, Edna was most definitely out of the question for obvious reasons; he couldn’t take Lailah since she was helping Rose plan the wedding and Zaveid already had a date.

He found his gaze wandering back to Mikleo, who had turned to face the wall during Sorey’s conversation. A soft smile unconsciously formed on Sorey’s lips. Who knows, it might turn out okay.

* * *

Mikleo woke up with hair in his mouth and a serious wonder of what century he was in. All he was completely sure of was the fact that the only light in the room was a dim lamp and his phone kept vibrating on his desk. He craned his neck over his shoulder to glance at Sorey’s bed, only for his neck to crack loudly. He hissed in pain and flipped himself over. Across the room, Sorey snored softly. Mikleo sighed irately as his phone vibrated again.

“What the fuck do you want?” He asked as he grabbed his phone. Mikleo scrolled through the abundant messages and winced as he noticed the clock on his phone read 1:45 a.m. The messages didn’t stop, and were all suspiciously from Edna. He unlocked his phone and read through the messages.

**Edna, 2:45**

_Meebo what did you do_

**Edna, 2:47**

_Mikleo I just got a message from Eizen he’s 99% sure Zaveid had a heart attack and he mentioned you_

**Edna, 2:51**

_Mikleo I s2g if you did something stupid I will personally kill you_

The messages went on in that manner for a while at odd increments eventually ending at the most recent one of Edna threatening to come to Mikleo’s dorm. _I better respond,_ Mikleo thought stupidly.

**Me:**

_Edna what are you talking about_

The response came like lightning.

**Edna:**

_Apparently, you’re going to a wedding with Sorey in two days?? I didn’t believe Zaveid so I needed to ask you_

**Me:**

_Sorry I fell asleep_

_Uhh… wedding?_

Mikleo wracked his brain for answers but came up empty handed. He remembered he was working on the paper for one of his classes (a late paper, nonetheless), then Sorey showed up and—

**Me:**

_Fuck_

_I did agree_

_Shit_

Mikleo mentally kicked himself and glared over at the drooling monstrosity on the other side of the room. His phone buzzed again, bringing him out of his little hate session.

**Edna:**

_Ok but was it worth it? If I’ve taught you anything it’s to make sure you get something good._

_Or am I going to have to come kick him in the nuts for you later?_

**Me:**

_More like kick me in the nuts_

_But I think we agreed free coffee for a month when we got back_

**Edna:**

_Not so bad then, drama queen_

_Don’t be a little bitch_

_Bitchleo_

**Me:**

_r00d_

Mikleo pouted, then sighed. It couldn’t be _too_ bad, right? Might as well accept his fate with grace. However, his pessimistic conscious worked its way through several scenarios where literally _everything_ goes wrong. His phone buzzed again.

**Edna:**

_Look on the bright-side, I’ll be there if you want to ditch Sorey and hang out with me._

_Take that, conscious_. He laughed, and sat up. Mikleo ran his fingers through his hair and looked back to Sorey, still snoozing soundly. _Funny_ , he thought, _I’m sitting here having an existential crisis and that big dope is still sleeping._ Mikleo didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, let alone even begin to think how stupid he was getting worked up over a deal he made when he was half awake—

Oh wait, that was the problem.

Mikleo slid off his bed and walked over to his closet, silently praying he still had his suit from graduation.


	2. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys make their way to Ladylake, they both clear a few things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, WOW. This is such a long chapter (for me anyways) and I am Happy!! I already have so much planned for chapter 3 and can't wait to show everyone's interactions with Mikleo, as you will see who is not on the best terms with *everyone*. 
> 
> I would also like to make a big note that while Ladylake is keeping its name, I am basing it directly off of Seattle, so you will see some landmarks next chapter (and if you've driven to Seattle, some of the landmarks going there. This time the road isn't under construction for once lmaoo) 
> 
> I suggest you look up some places in Seattle in general. Of course, in future notes I will mention places for you guys to look up because honestly!! Seattle is so nice?? (Nicer than Spokane anyways)
> 
> The songs mentioned here (In Order)  
> "These Arms of Mine" -Otis Redding (Which Mikleo's VA covered!!) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP6HmAT7a1E)
> 
> "Crazy"-Patsy Cline (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QEDb3xzdec) (Also which I named this chapter! I was going to name it an All Time Low song but alas, for another chapter guys)
> 
> "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" -Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBNUkTUehnc)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, guys!

Sorey woke up fifteen minutes before his alarm, a miraculous feat nonetheless, only to be greeted with the scowling face of his roommate. Mikleo crossed his arms, tapping a finger on his elbow. He was already dressed in a turquoise tank-top and beige cargo shorts, while an overstuffed backpack lay at his feet.

 “Please tell me you’ve already packed,” Mikleo sighed in exasperation. “That look you’re giving me isn’t reassuring.”

“Don’t worry,” Sorey yawned, ignoring Mikleo’s condescending tone. He threw off his covers and sat up. He could hear the _thank god_ as his roommate sighed. Maybe it was Mikleo’s snotty personality, maybe it was the fact that it was fifteen minutes to four and even someone with Sorey’s good nature was cranky at such an early hour; He just couldn’t find it in himself to be nice.

“ _Lovely as ever I see,_ ” Sorey muttered, reaching across his bed to his bag, dragging it closer to him. He unplugged his phone charger from the wall and stuffed it in his bag, zipping it with more force than necessary. Sorey stood, throwing the bag at Mikleo, who clumsily caught it. He fumbled for a moment while Sorey gathered clothing from the closet. He was vaguely aware of Mikleo’s eyes on his back. With his clothes gathered in his arms, he turned back to his roommate. Mikleo quickly turned, picking up his keys with a quiet jingle.

“I’ll meet you outside,” Mikleo said curtly, opening the door and nudging his bag over the threshold with his foot. Sorey watched as the door closed behind him softly. He sighed irately as his phone managed to go off several times in the span of a few seconds. Somehow, he knew it was Zaveid whom had decided to bother him so early in the morning. His mind quickly asked the question of _why_ he was up at three in the morning, however, whatever the answer to that question was one that Sorey _never_ wanted to find. 

* * *

 

Mikleo groaned loudly, resting his forehead roughly onto the steering wheel of his car. Had waking up Sorey before a reasonable hour been a dick move? Yes, it was. Was he regretting said dick move? Yes. Incredibly so.  

Now that he thought about it, he could’ve gone about this differently. However, Mikleo had spent many a morning watching Sorey scramble to get ready for a class he was no doubt going to be late for, all because he had hit the snooze button _way_ too many times before getting up. Not that Mikleo was completely innocent of doing that himself; of course the threat of Edna and the sheer amount of money that was wasted from not going to said class alone was enough to send him out of bed (He had calculated the amount of money that went into each class, and even _that_ was enough to give him a heart attack).

With a loud groan, Mikleo lifted his forehead from the steering wheel and brushed his bangs from his eyes. Suddenly, he was painfully aware of his keys poking him in the side. He fished them from his front pocket and sighed. Mikleo stuck the keys in the ignition, the charms on his keychain swaying gently.

At this point, He was left with two options: make a bigger ass of himself by sucking up or make himself look like a bigger dick by not apologizing.  In the eyes of a normal college student, either choice would seem quite extreme, however being a dick and brown nosing it was the sole reason Mikleo had even been _considered_ for college. He turned the key in ignition, causing the engine to cough to life.

Suddenly, a loud, nasally voice flooded through his car speakers. Mikleo clamored for the volume knob and cursed the energetic voice on the other side of the radio. Faintly, he heard the voice fade and a song start; a familiar tune. It sounded different than what he remembered, but knew the lyrics all the same. Softly, he began to sing along.

_These arms of mine… they are lonely… lonely and feeling blue…_

A knock on the window threw Mikleo out of his trance. Outside stood Sorey, an irate smile on his face. Mikleo blinked, running his fingers over the buttons to roll down the windows and unlocked the doors. Sorey opened the door and slid onto the seat heavily, shutting the door with probably more force than necessary. Mikleo found himself gripping the steering wheel, contemplating what he should say.

“Um,” he began

“We got off on the wrong foot, didn’t we?” Sorey asked suddenly, startling Mikleo. His fingers wrapped themselves tighter around the leather of the steering wheel.

“You could say that,” Mikleo replied, faking nonchalance. Back to being an ass it is, then. Sorey sighed, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

“I don’t know what I did,” Sorey snapped. Mikleo opened his mouth, but shut it as the former continued. “But honestly, I’d like to put… _this_ behind us; especially if we have to spend the next two and a half days being nice to each other.”

Mikleo couldn’t find a way to reply. Sorey had a point, as much as he didn’t want to admit it. A tan, calloused hand was thrusted in front of his nose. He looked back to Sorey, whose irritated glint in his eyes was replaced with determination. Mikleo took the hand and squeezed it. Sorey let out a breath; which sounded more like a sigh of relief than anything.

“That was easier than I expected,” He sighed. _No kidding._ Sorey sat back in his seat and tapped on the interior of the door.

“So,” Mikleo started haltingly, shifting the car into reverse. “Where exactly am I going?”

* * *

 

“How about we play twenty questions?” Sorey suggested nonchalantly, fingertips buzzing with excitement. Whatever leftover remnants of sleep had worn off. The clock on the radio read _5:30._

“Ah, alright,” Mikleo murmured, squinting at the road ahead as a car with a particularly bright headlight passed. His response seemed uncertain, causing Sorey to lift an eyebrow. Mikleo turned down the radio and added hotly; “I know how to play.”

Sorey leaned back, chuckling lightly. “Just checking.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Mikleo shot back. Sorey sat forward.

“Considering you haven’t been to Ladylake before I had to ask.”

“I might have grown up in the sticks, but I know how to play twenty questions!” Mikleo snapped, lips set in an unconscious pout. Sorey erupted in peals of laughter.

“I’m only teasing you,” He giggled.

“So, don’t you have to think of an animal or something?” Mikleo asked, glancing at Sorey.

“No, one of us asks a question and then the other person answers and we go back and forth,” Sorey answered. “At least that’s how I played it.”

“I don’t think that’s how you play twenty questions.”

“Well shit,” Sorey muttered. Mikleo snorted, causing Sorey’s gaze to flick over to the former. A look of disbelief graced his features. “What?”

“I’ve never heard you swear before, that’s all.”

Sorey laughed sheepishly. “See, you’re learning something new already.” A good-natured grin spread across Mikleo’s lips, causing Sorey’s body to tingle happily.

* * *

 

Their game of twenty questions soon turned into forty, then into sixty, until they were just asking for the sake of asking. Within the hour, Sorey had learned that Mikleo was a Capricorn and that he was afraid of dogs. Mikleo chuckled in the passenger seat (they had switched two or three miles back).

“I feel so bad,” He began, wetting his lips. “I don’t think I ever asked you what you were majoring.” _That’s because you didn’t,_ Sorey thought. _Before today you barely even bothered with my name._

“Yeah,” Sorey replied, tapping his index finger on the steering wheel. “I don’t think you ever told me yours either.” Mikleo nodded. He had a relieved look in his eyes.

“Fair enough. I’m studying to be a gynecologist,” Mikleo sighed, glancing at Sorey out of the corner of his eye. “And not because I’m a pervert!”

Sorey laughed at the image that was brought to his mind. “Not saying you are.”

“Good,” Mikleo affirmed. “I’ve had _way_ too many people heckle me for that.” Sorey gave his shoulder a gentle shove.

“My major is less labor intensive than yours by a long shot,” Sorey chuckled. “But I’m looking to be a science teacher.” Mikleo leaned back in subdued silence.

“I thought you would be a history major or something,” He said in disbelief. “Or maybe a therapist or counselor, considering how optimistic you are.”

“I think there’s more to counseling than being peppy.”

“Don’t take my word on it, I’m not taking psychology,” Mikleo joked. Sorey let out a hearty laugh.

* * *

 

The emerald fields had turned into clusters of towering mountains, the sides of some brimming with evergreens while others were solid muddy-gray rock. A soft hum took over the car radio replacing the static they had been hearing for the past hour. The green numbers of the radio’s clock read 6:45.

Sorey allowed his gaze to land on Mikleo, who had taken to leaning against the window in the silence. He faced away, looking at the breathtaking scenery around them. His turquoise hair shimmered as the early morning light bounced from it. It sounded cheesy to say, but the features of the other man in the car were much more stunning than the scenery.

Mikleo let out a soft gasp, tilting his head slightly to gaze out the front windshield. His amethyst eyes sparkled with excitement. Sorey had never given the scenery much thought; he always dismissed the mountains as a one-time thrill. However, looking at Mikleo’s childlike wonder, these old giants seemed to have new life breathed into them.  

The hum of the radio soon turned into a familiar soft piano rift.

_Crazy; I’m feeling so lonely. I’m crazy; crazy for feeling blue._

Mikleo perked up, leaning forward and turning the volume on the radio up. He leaned back and hummed softly.

“So, you like Patsy Cline?” Sorey asked innocently. Mikleo nodded, continuing to hum. Sorey rubbed the worn leather of the steering wheel nervously.

“I love old music a lot,” He continued nervously. “Gramps would always listen to Billy Joel and Johnny Cash, but I can appreciate Patsy Cline as well.” Mikleo stayed silent, giggling a bit as he hummed. He had a sad look in his eyes.

“My mom always listened to Patsy Cline and Queen,” He said softly. “Lots of others, too. I can’t think of them off the top of my head.”

Sorey let out a small bark of laugher. “To think we have the same music tastes. All this time I thought you listened to death metal or something.”

“And I thought you listened to bubblegum Pop,” Mikleo replied with a laugh. “I guess we’re even now.” It was silent for a minute until they both broke into peals of laughter, not even noticing the song on the radio had changed.

_Oh baby, there ain’t no mountain high enough…_

* * *

 

One horrible rendition of Queen’s _Bohemian Rhapsody_ and two Pink Floyd albums later, they were finally in Ladylake. Mikleo floundered for the assist handle as another driver cut them off. He was slowly starting to regret letting Sorey drive, but knowing himself he probably would’ve found himself in a gigantic wreck.

Sorey gave the honking car a one fingered salute, then looked back over to Mikleo.

“Am I that bad you need to use the ‘Oh shit’ handle?” He asked.

“They’re called Assist handles. _Assist handles,_ ” Mikleo screeched. “Keep your eyes on the road!” Sorey slammed on the brakes as they hit a red light. He motioned to his backpack on the floorboard.

“Can you call Rose for me?” He asked. “I need directions to the hotel.”

“ _What?_ ” Mikleo choked, reaching down for the bag anyways. He felt his stomach turn at the prospect of talking to a near stranger.

“You don’t have to talk to her, just put her on speaker.” Mikleo sighed in relief, opening his phone (which for some reason didn’t have a passcode on it. Far too trusting in his opinion). He scrolled through the contacts, coming across some interesting names.

“Uhh, ‘sweet cheeks’, ‘hot stuff’,” He read, brows furrowed. “ _Daddy_?” Mikleo threw an incredulous look at Sorey, who turned a new shade of crimson.

“Zaveid,” He answered, honking the horn. Mikleo nodded, eyes wide.

“Her contact should just be her name,” Sorey added. “At least it was when I last checked.”

Mikleo resumed thumbing through the contacts, ignoring the obscure (and mildly disturbing) names. Finally, he found the name _Rose Wilik._ He clicked on it, bringing up a picture of a grinning redhead, beer bottle in hand and sitting in a canvas camping chair.

“Is she a redhead?” He asked, tightening his grip back on the handlebar as Sorey tapped on the brakes to avoid another collision.

“That’s the one!” Sorey answered brightly. Mikleo hit call and put the phone on speaker. It rang for a few seconds until a loud voice crackled over the speakers.

“Jesus, Sorey, do you know what _time_ it is?” Rose asked angrily. Sorey laughed.

“It’s only eight fifteen, Rose, calm down,” He answered sprightly. On the other end, Rose yawned.

“Well, damn, you’re right,” She mused. “What do you need?”

“Directions to get to the hotel.”

“You’re here already?”

“Yeah,” Sorey deadpanned. “Because _someone_ —“ He shot a playful look to Mikleo. “Decided it was a good idea to get us up early.”

Mikleo felt the tips of his ears burn in shame, even with Sorey’s light tone. Rose let out a harsh laugh and muttered something along the lines of _He needs to get that stick out of his ass._ He crinkled his brows and looked away. Then again, what did he expect? It wasn’t exactly like he was friendly with these people.

Rose sighed, rattling off the directions and the hotel name along with a set of other information that fell on deaf ears. Mikleo felt his eyes shift out of focus. The phone clicking as the call ended was the only thing that brought him out of his reverie. _Why am I so bothered_ now _?_ He thought. He set Sorey’s phone in the center console.

Sorey rounded a few more corners, much more gently than he had before. Mikleo let himself de-focus as he got lost in his thoughts.

* * *

 

Mikleo blinked as he felt his body sway gently. Soon, he registered Sorey’s warm hand gripping his shoulder firmly.

“…Mikleo… Earth to Mikleo,” Sorey said slowly, his words laced with worry. Mikleo blinked again. Sorey sighed in relief. “You okay? Did you fall asleep?”

“’M fine,” Mikleo snapped, shaking his shoulder out of Sorey’s grip. The latter raised his hands in surrender. Mikleo pinched the bridge of his nose trying to relieve an oncoming headache.

Sorey opened his door and stepped out, then poked his head back into the cab. “I already checked in for us,” he said. “We just need to take our stuff upstairs and we’ll be good. Actually, we have a couple of hours until everyone else shows up, so maybe we can kill some time.”

Mikleo nodded. As he opened his door, he muttered, “Sounds good.”

As he stepped out, he was met with a soft drizzle of rain.

“I forgot to mention,” Sorey laughed. “It’s pretty wet here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for chapter three, guys, and leave a comment if you're feeling up to it! See ya around!
> 
> (Edit: In my sleep-hazed publish last night, I forgot that horizontal lines don't transfer over from word to Archive lmaoo. I'm so sorry guys, I just realized this. So instead of an entire wall of text, we have it separated cleanly now! ^^')


End file.
